Whispers of a Nightmare
by Demon-Dog
Summary: ...because everyone loves a good ghost story... Yaoi warning! EdxRoy, AlxOC! Horror/Romance/Humor
1. Chapter 1

**WHISPERS OF A NIGHTMARE**

**Chapter 1**

When you live a life of harmony...

Your happiness moves on with you when you're gone...

When you die...

You're free...

He was different...

He held a grudge...

...and when he died...

Strange things happened...

---------

The rain was coming down by the inch every minute, at least that's what it looked like to young alchemist as he gazed boredly out the window. He sighed, blowing his blonde bangs out of his face. It was a day beyond gloomy, and the forecast told of it only getting worse. A crack of lightening flashed in the distance, the low rumble of thunder following it like it had been for the past 30 minutes at the minimum. Another sigh escaped the boys lips as his watched the rain hit the glass of the window.

"There's more interesting things to do then stare in depression out the window, Fullmetal." The stern voice sounded from behind him. Ed wasn't quick to react to the older mans voice. He tilted his head back and looked up at the black haired man standing above him, now also looking out the window, his hands folded neatly behind his back.

"I second that, General!" Another voice came from further back in the room. Ed glanced a little in back of Roy at the couch in front of Roys desk. A boy, seeming only a few years younger then Ed, sat there, his feet up on the desk in front of him and giving Roy a thumbs up. He wore the usual military attire colors, with variations here and there, making it look different. Roy nodded to him to acknowledge his comment with a small smile.

"See, the Lieutenant Colonel knows as well." Roy replied, looking back down at the scowling blonde. Ed gave a huff and pushed up from the window sill. He pushed past Roy and mumbled something under his breath as he passed the orange haired boy on the couch.

"Well, what do you two geniuses think we should do? General lazy ass got all his paperwork done for today as surprising as that may be, and this idiot is just sitting here taking up my breathing air because he can't fly his little airplanes in the rain." Ed snapped, casting a threatening look at the boy sitting across from him. Roy walked back to his desk, sitting down in the big chair that seemed to fit his over sized ego. He watched as the Lieutenant Colonel leaned forward, narrowing his eyes at Edward.

"Whoa there, cub scout." He said, eying down the blonde. "I could fly my 'little airplanes' any time I want. I just chose to be on the safe side today, okay?" He passed Ed a challenging look. Roy laced his fingers in front of him before he chose to intervene.

"Alright Oliver." He said in an even tone that matched his calm expression. "Let's not start a riot." A knock on the door followed Roys statement. All three heads turned as the door opened and a familiar smiling face entered.

"Finally!" Oliver exclaimed. Alphonse looked at him and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I took so long..." He said, throwing a bag over to Oliver as he spoke. "Colonel Hawkeye wanted to show me something..." He held up an article from the newspaper as he stopped in front of Oliver. Ed leaned forward on the couch.

"What is it?" He asked, looking at his younger brother in curiosity. Al handed the paper over to Ed. Oliver unwrapped the sandwich that was in the bag Al threw to him, shoving it in his mouth and taking a huge bite.

"Anything interesting?" He asked, the words muffled by his mouth being full of food. Ed continued skimming, his eyebrow raising in interest.

"What is it?" Roy cut in, not bothering to get up from his seat.

"It says..." Ed started. "Supposed sightings of a ghost have led to crowds of people descending on the Resembool area over the holidays. The sightings have been reported on the outskirts of the small town. 'It looks like a large man with a long black cape down his back.' Says 17-year-old Ryan Bell who says to at least seen the ghost 6 times.

'Along the hill there are three telegraph poles and he appears to come out of the hedge at the second pole, run across the street, and run into the cabins used for vacationers.'

Ryans father Raymond runs a pub a short distance away from where the ghost has supposedly been seen by him and others. 'I was terrified when I saw him, he just emitted an aura of evil.' Reported another father living in the area who didn't believe in ghosts until this experience. 'I don't want my children anywhere near there.'

As with these sorts of things, rumors of what was or was not seen quickly spread. It was claimed that the apparition was that of a local man who lived in the area over 60 years earlier. It was said he used people as experiments for his alchemy, transmuting body parts until the experiments ended in the death of his victims. Although, police will not release any evidence of this over to the public.

The ghost phenomenon has caused the vacationing cabins to become vacant, many profits being lost by the owners. 'If anyone is willing to help put an end to this ghost, please be more then welcome to assist us.' The owner said."

"I think I know where we're going during our vacation time!" Oliver said in a sing-song tone, leaning forward as his excitement and wonder glowed in his purple eyes. Ed put the paper down and looked at the boy in shock. Roy stood up from his desk and walked over to the three younger men.

"What are you suggesting, Colonel?" He asked, picking up the paper to look it over himself. Oliver smiled widely, licking his lips and leaning forward.

"I say we pay this spot a little visit!" He replied. Eds jaw dropped to the floor.

"Are you crazy?!" He asked, his voice becoming higher then normal. Al blinked, looking back and forth between Oliver and Ed. This was about to become a heated debate.

"No! Think about it!" Oliver snapped, putting his sandwich down on the table in front of him. "We have a week vacation time! Maybe a week and a half give or take. We haven't decided what we're going to do yet! This comes up! I mean, Fullmetal, Flame, Toxin, and Theorem, the four best alchemists in the state...on a ghost hunt! How _freaking_ awesome would that be?!" Roy, Al, and Ed all stared at Oliver as if he had just lost his mind.

"_Not_ that_ freaking_ awesome!" Ed yelled, standing from his seat and glaring down at Oliver. A low growl came from the younger state alchemist as he remained seated.

"Well I think it's a great idea, and I know Al will agree with me!" His head turned up to the darker blonde standing next to him, his expression softening into a loving gaze. "Right, sweetheart?" He cooed. Al blinked and gulped, looking at Ed who was again gaping at both of them.

"No way! He wouldn't disagree with his own brother! Right Al?" Ed quickly got in, giving his younger sibling a hopeful look. Al looked back down at Oliver, then up at Ed.

"U-Uhh...Umm Well..." He stuttered, not knowing which side to chose. He knew either way he would be in a heap of trouble from one of them so it was a lose/lose situation. A look of confusion crossed Olivers eyes. He leaned up, pulling Al down a little.

"I mean...We'd get our own cabin...together...alone..." He said in his ear, his voice changing to a low husk. Als eyes widened, a tint of pink crossing his cheeks. Eds face scrunched up in disgust.

"Oh please! Al won't fall into that!" He snapped angrily. Al swallowed visibly and looked at Ed, a nervous smile creeping its way across his face.

"Well uhh actually, Brother..." He said, his smile followed by a nervous laugh. "Ginger has a point, We really don't have anything planned...and maybe this will work...we can even visit Winry..." Ed growled as he death glared his brothers boyfriend, then looked back up at Al.

"You just want to get laid." He mumbled angrily, crossing his arms over his chest and looking off to the side. Oliver snorted in amusement as he pulled Al down onto his lap, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Oh come on, like you wouldn't give in if the stallion over here said that to you." He said, his head resting on Als shoulder as he looked at Roy who knew better then to get in the middle of an argument between the two. Al suppressed a laugh as his brother became disgruntled by the thought alone.

"No chance." Ed replied weakly, not making eye contact with anyone in the room. A small chuckle came from Roy as he made his way around the couch, leaning over the back of it.

"I beg to differ, Fullmetal." He said lowly, his head right next to Eds. The blonde turned away from him, pouting in a typical Ed-being-embarrassed fashion. "Although, Oliver is right. It would be an interesting adventure, in my personal opinion." He said and straightened his posture once more. Ed groaned in defeat.

"I don't see how this is so interesting..." He said, giving Roy a look that begged for them not to go. Roy gave another lighthearted chuckle. Oliver also laughed, looking at the flustered blonde haired alchemist.

"What? Scared of ghosts?" He teased, biting his bottom lip to suppress any laughter from escaping. Ed began to get angry now, and when Ed began to fume, Oliver became more amused.

"No! I'm not! I doubt there even is a ghost there!" He yelled, gritting his teeth at the orange haired demon in front of him. Another laugh escaped his lips, only enraging Edward more. He was surprised he hadn't ripped the boy apart limb by limb already.

"We'll see about that..."

-

-

-

AUTHORS NOTE TIME

Alright, this is kind of based off of my other fanfic (Which is where Oliver is from). It takes place years later, after Al gets his body back, although Ed still has his automail. Anyone who's reading Absence Of Fear know who Oliver is, but you'll learn if you haven't. :)

Their ages are as follows:

Oliver - 17

Al - 19

Ed - 20

Roy - 34

hehe...oldie. :) lol

This will get pretty creepy...just as a warning. I love a good ghost story...who doesn't?

Reviews are always very appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**WHISPERS OF A NIGHTMARE**

**Chapter 2**

The rain didn't ease up for days. Ed listened to the steady pitter patter of raindrops hit the car. Why they had decided to drive from East City to Resembool was beyond him. They would have saved some massive time taking the train. The weather didn't seem to ease up the closer they got to his hometown either. It actually seemed to get even more gloomy, if that was at all possible. To say he was dreading this week would be and understatement. The only thought that lightened his mood was being with Roy. They were always so busy with work now, they barely had time for each other anymore. It would be nice to spend some much needed time with his boyfriend. Of course, not one to show his affection with other people around, he kept that side to himself. Of course, Oliver on the other hand was the exact opposite of him when it came down to showing affection in public. Although, Oliver seemed to be over affectionate, and quiet frankly it freaked Ed out at times. Maybe due to the fact he was dating his little brother. He didn't know how many times he had turned around to tell them to knock it off. Roy didn't seem to mind though, he was content while he drove. A small 'eep' from in back of him caught Edwards attention. He growled and turned his head, already knowing what he'd see. He glared angrily as Oliver was, again, all over Al who was, like always, politely trying to get him to stop and say how it was inappropriate.

"Excuse me. There are other people in the car, bastard." Ed growled, scowling deeply in Olivers direction. The orange haired alchemist froze in kissing Als neck and lifted his head, looking at Ed slyly.

"You just want in on this, shorty." He replied, almost in the same evil bastard-like smoothness that Roy spoke in when trying to either seduce him or push his buttons. Ed lunged at Oliver.

"SHORTY?!" He screeched. "COULD A SHORTY KICK YOUR ASS FROM HERE ALL THE WAY BACK TO HEADQUARTERS?! HUH?!" Al jumped forward, stopping his brother from mauling his boyfriend. Oliver sat back a little, seeming completely unfazed.

"Oh shit, I'm good." He said, an accomplished smirk plastered on his face. Ed tried to push past Al, taking swipes at the younger boy in an attempt to hit him.

"Brother please, calm down." Al said, pushing him back with all his strength. Ed still struggled against Als grasp. Roys eyes narrowed only slightly as he reached over and grabbed Ed by the back of his shirt, yanking him forward and back down into the seat. Ed shut up now and looked sheepishly up at Roy who returned his hand to the wheel.

"Can you two stop this constant fighting for even a few hours?" The oldest of the three snapped. "You're completely immature, and it's ridiculous. I'm trying to drive and all you two do is scream and attack each other." Ed knew better then to try to fight back when Roy was seriously pissed off. Oliver lowered his head and frowned, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Horsey." He said in the cutest voice he could possibly muster. Ed shot another nasty glare in Olivers direction.

"That doesn't work anymore, stupid. There's a thing called puberty, and you hit it." He mumbled. Oliver rolled his eyes, crossing his legs in front of him.

"Yeah, but ever since that happened I've been _amazing_, right Al?" He asked, smirking seductively at the blonde sitting next to him. Al gave a small yelp of surprise. He got even more flustered then how Ed got when Roy did that to him. Eds face twisted in disgust and he turned back around, looking through the windshield and watching the passing trees.

"Teenagers..." Roy mumbled, his tone much lighter and holding a small amount of amusement in it. Eds eyes shifted off to the side, looking out the window on his right.

"You're disgusting Oliver." He said angrily. He heard a snort from behind him but didn't look back.

"Al doesn't think I'm disgusting, judging by how loud he screams my name..." Oliver said as a bigger smirk graced his face. Als head spun around to look at him.

"GINGER!!" He screamed, appalled and angry. Oliver looked at him innocently then back at Ed who also looked like he was about to go back there and beat him to a bloody pulp.

"See what I mean?" He said, but a swift slap across the face sure knocked that smug grin right off his lips. His head turned to Al, rubbing his cheek and looking at him with a hurt expression.

"W-What was that for?!" He asked. Al stared at him, anger written all over his flushed face.

"That was completely uncalled for! Why would you say that?!" He yelled.

"Alright Alright!" Roys voice boomed. "Oliver, that was a little over doing it. I'm sure that insulted Al, so I think you know what you should do." He paused. Oliver rubbed his cheek and looked at Al again, apologetically.

"I'm sorry..." He said sincerely. Al looked at him for a moment as if to decide whether or not to forgive him, but then sighed.

"It's okay." He mumbled.

"And Ed. Don't say _anything_." Roy added, giving the blonde a sideways glance. "We're going to finish this car ride nice and peaceful. That means you two, no touching each other. Especially you Oliver...And Ed, don't make any comments. Are we clear, children?" He asked. He got a small groan from all of them at the slight insult of calling them children, but that was what they were acting like so they just took it. Ed looked over at Roy, frowning and knowing he wasn't pleased with how any of them acted.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, just loud enough for Roy to hear. The General turned his head slightly and flashed one of those smiles he only gave to Ed. That smile always made everything better, and told Ed he was forgiven. He hated to disappoint Roy, especially when he would complement him on how mature he was. Yet, he acted this way and he knew Roy was disappointed by his immaturity.

He gave a loving smile back before Roys eyes turned back to the road. It made him feel better that he was forgiven, even if it was in the form of a smile. He sat back, daring a glance at the back seat. He tried not to smile, seeing that everything was fine now. They where leaning against each other, their fingers intertwined between them. He knew Oliver could be horrible, and at times wished he was never his brothers boyfriend, but there was a reason he approved of their relationship. He knew for a fact just how in love those two were. Al had told him before in one of their heart to heart brother talks they had once in a while. He knew Oliver loved him just by the way he acted when he thought no one was looking, and also what Roy had told him he had said about Al.

Oliver confided in Roy, he told him everything about anything. When he had a problem, he'd go to Roy. He looked up to him more then anyone could imagine. He had admitted that he felt like Roy was really the one who rescued him. He was the first face he saw when he had woken up in the hospital those many years ago. He was only twelve, and scared out of his mind. He had lost his father and his older sister and had no family left. Roy was the one who comforted him and gave him a home. Then Al came along and helped in taking care of him. It didn't take long for them to fall for each other. He remembered when he first realized he was in love with Al, and it terrified him. He went to Roy, and of course, Roy had ended up telling Ed when he began doubting Olivers feelings and worrying about his brother getting hurt. Honestly, he liked Oliver, he just got him mad. He made Al happy, and Al deserved to be happy, and that was all that mattered to Ed. Oliver wasn't _so _bad.

A small gasp from the back seat brought Ed out of his thoughts. Alright, maybe he _was_ that bad. Ed spun around.

"I don't know what your problem is b-" He stopped when he realized there was no contact being made. Al had his face pressed up against the glass. Ed looked in confusion until he saw the pure shock on his face. He looked out in the direction he was looking. It took him a second. His eyes searching back and forth. Then he saw it. Out a little distance, digging in the bushes. It's eyes glowed like a deer caught in headlights.

"I-Is that..." He whispered, his breath taken from him. His blood ran cold as it backed up a little, it's body in full view. It had the face of a human. It had no nose, and dark empty glowing holes for eyes. Its hair hung down it's head like a long raggy main covered in dirt. It was fur less otherwise, and had a long rat like tail that was dragging across the ground, covered in mud and debris. Every bone in it's body shown, yet it had strong back legs, muscles bulging out but still looked completely emaciated. It stood on all fours, looking at them with a sinister yet pleading expression. "A...chimera...."

A loud crack of lightening struck. All of them jumped out of their skin as the downpour started within mere seconds. Ed jumped back over to the window, looking where the deformed creature was standing. His blood ran cold yet again. It was gone. Completely disappeared without a trace in a matter of seconds.

"W-what happened..." Al asked, his voice hollow and scared. Ed knew he had saw it as well. Roy was looking around in confusion, then looked up at the sky. His driving had slowed quite a bit.

"We...entered Resembool..." He answered, his confusion backed up by the tone in his voice. He looked at Ed. the blonde was staring out into the now empty field. His heart racing and fright. He knew what he saw, Al saw it too. He wasn't crazy, and how the hell did a chimera get out here in the first place?! "What's wrong Ed?" Roy asked in concern. Ed only half heard him, his mind racing as fast as his heart pounded in his chest. The memories flooding back to him as if it were one horrible nightmare. He knew that was a chimera...and what scared him more was the resemblance it held to a human...It's hollow eyes staring back at him, directly at him. Empty and lifeless, yet still breathing and moving.

"I-I don't think I wont to go anymore..." Als voice came quietly. He was just as scared as Ed was. The blonde backed away from the window, his hands and body shaking.

"Me either Al..." He replied, his voice strained. "Me either..."

-

-

-

Told you the creepy was coming, and that's only a small taste of what's to come. Hope you liked it, I gave a very small backstory of Oliver for those of you who don't know much about him, and I'm sure that was just a recap for those who are reading Absence of Fear....with some spoilers since AoF isn't completed yet, but whatever!

Reviews are love ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**WHISPERS OF A NIGHTMARE**

**Chapter 3**

"Y-you saw that...please tell me you saw that!" Ed yelled, getting up in Roys face. His voice was close to hysterical now. Roy backed into the parked car. He lifted his hands up and put them on Eds face in an attempt to get him to look directly at him.

"I didn't see it, I'm sorry. I had my eyes on the road. Please Calm down." He urged, bringing Eds face dangerously close to his own. The blonde was shaking like a leaf. "It's alright. Probably you're imagination." Ed shook free of Roys grasp, much to Roys dismay.

"No! No!" He yelled. "Al saw it too!" His hand darted up and pointed to Al who was standing towards the back end of the car. Al carefully approached his brother.

"I did, but you have to calm down, I'm just as freaked out as you are, Brother." He put a gentle hand on his siblings shoulder. Ed looked at him, his eyes wide. Ed inhaled and exhaled deeply. Roy took a step forward, nodding to Al to back away for a moment.

"Ed..." Roy said, his voice loving and calm. He reached out, putting an arm around him, slowly, followed by his other arm. "I believe you, ok? It might have just been a sick dog, you don't know, you're tired. You're mind might be playing tricks on you. Let's just continue on, we're less then a five minute drive away, alright?" Roy cupped Eds chin with his hand and forced him to make eye contact with him. He looked into the golden orbs he knew so very well until he showed some sign of relaxing. He leaned down, placing a gentle and reassuring kiss on his lips. Ed swallowed visibly and took a deep breath.

"You're probably right...this is our vacation, let's just have fun..." He said. Roys lips curved up and quickly kissed him again before releasing him from the embrace.

* * *

Oliver ran up to Ed who was walking a little ahead of the group. He gave him a sideways glance and worked his jaw, not really sure what to say.

"Hey...I know you're kind of on the edge here...but I really think it was just some starved animal you saw." He said uneasily. Him and Ed never really talked serious about anything. Only once in a while when the other was distressed, and this was one of those times. the blonde looked off to the side, hiding his face from the younger, slightly shorter, boy. "Seriously Ed, take your own advice. Vacation. Fun." He continued. There was the soft sound of footsteps behind them. Oliver laughed when Al jumped on his back, almost making him fall over. Ed turned to face him now, a small smile appearing on his face. "Come on Ed! Have fun! I know I'm going too..." He gave a quick glance at Al and adjusted his weight so he didnt drop him. Al laughed a little, leaning his head into Olivers lovingly, then looked at Ed.

"Yeah, and there's a very lonely General right now that could use some company...and I don't think Gadget is the company he wants..." He said. "Go over there, Brother. He's lost without you." Ed glanced back. Roy was walking, leash in hand, about 10 feet behind them. The large white German Shepard on the other end of the leash was walking obediently by his side. Ed smiled at the sight.

"Alright fine..." He gave in, laughing a little to himself. "But take your mutt off his hands, Oliver." He said and stopped walking. Oliver snorted.

"Hey Gadget! Come to daddy!" He called. The dog let out a loud deep bark and Roy let go of the leash, allowing the large dog to run enthusiastically over to his master. Ed waited until Roy caught up to him. The older man stopped and stared at him, his usual intense stare softening when he locked eyes with the blonde. It was that awkward yet not so awkward moment of not talking.

"So, you finally decided to come join me?" Roy finally spoke up, not being able to help his smile. Ed smiled himself and looked off to the side, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah well you know, you looked all sad without me." He replied, again looking up at him. Roys smile widened as he walked up to Ed, his eyes going half mast.

"Well, I was...I can't enjoy my vacation without this amazingly gorgeous boyfriend I have..." His index finger lifted Eds chin up, allowing their lips to meet.

"Come on! We don't have all day, lovebirds!" Oliver yelled from ahead of them, his dog barking in excitement from all that was happening around him. Roy sighed, backing away from Ed.

"We're not done here..." He whispered before maneuvering his hand into Eds and intertwining their fingers. Ed offered a smirk in his direction. He knew exactly what he was getting at, and to say the thought didn't excite him would be complete bullshit. They picked up their pace to catch up with the two waiting boys and canine. Roy pat Gadget on the head with his free hand and looked up at Oliver and Al. Al had slid off Olivers back and was now standing next to him.

"Alright boys, it's getting late so we need to settle down for the night." Roy said in his strict tone he used to make them listen. Sometimes it was more like he was their father. Oliver let out a loud cackle and his arms wrapped around Als waist.

"Not going to be much settling tonight." He replied, playfully nipping Als neck. Ed rolled his eyes and leaned into Roy while he stood.

"Yeah, that's exactly why your not in the cabin next to us." He grumbled then looked up at Roy, trying to let his expression stay neutral and not fall into the love struck one he was feeling. What he wanted to do to the older man was killing him, but he had to keep it at an un animalistic level...at least until they got to the cabin. Even then he didn't want to go crazy with Roy, they almost always took it slow, taking time to enjoy each other. Al and Oliver were in quite contrast to them though, always going at it like two animals in heat. It annoyed Ed to no end, since it was _always_. He wasn't even sure where the romance part of their relationship came in, but Al informed him that it was there, and it wasn't all just about the sex. At least with him and Roy, they were almost always doing things at a romantic level. Ed wouldn't want that any other way though.

They approached the area of the cabins. Roy had already reserved ahead of him, and had dropped all their belongings off. They had then went for the walk to the Rockbell residence to retrieve Olivers beloved dog, who was in their care for now due to Oliver always working. Oliver paused for a second and turned to Ed and Roy.

"Well! I bid thee goodnight." He said, smiling even more widely then he had been before. Ed shook his head and released Roy to give his younger sibling a hug. The two always had to hug before parting for bed. They held such a close brotherly bond that Roy was sometimes amazed by it. Ed turned to Oliver, giving a small _humph_ but smiling.

"Take good care of him." He said and lightly punched the younger boy in the shoulder with his flesh arm. Oliver smirked and rubbed his shoulder. Ed could sure punch hard, even doing it lightly.

"You know it." He replied and turned towards Al. "Night, Ed." He said before walking over to his boyfriend. Ed gave a small wave before joining his own boyfriend and going in the opposite direction. Oliver chuckled lightly under his breath as they stepped into the cabin. Gadget flew into the door in front of him. His expression quickly changed as he grabbed the leash off from around his neck.

"GADGET!" He yelled angrily. "Outside, now!" The dog immediately reappeared by the door and scurried outside. "Go inside, I'll be there in a minute." He said to Al lovingly and went over to hook Gadget onto the wooden pole sticking out of the ground right next to the cabin. "Daddy gets to have fun tonight, so be a good boy." He said and scratched behind the dogs ear. He turned and went back into the cabin, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Al didn't look up at him as he took off his boots and put them off to the side. Oliver watched, allowing himself the luxury of just watching his boyfriend for a minute. He slowly approached him. Not until he was standing over him did Al look up. He had that cute little confused look on his face, his head tilted to the side a little. Oliver exhaled shakily, biting his bottom lip.

"Al..." He whispered huskily, his eyes traveling up and down the blondes body. He reached forward behind Als head, pulling out the elastic that held his hair in place and letting it spill over his shoulders. Al let a small lighthearted giggle escape his lips, reaching up and running his hand through Olivers shaggy bangs that was slightly covering his eyes.

"Why...are you so fucking _hot_?" He growled and within a second had pushed Al onto his back, his lips crashing into the blondes hungrily.

* * *

Roy stared into the golden orbs looking back up at him with the same longing lust filled stare Roy held. His hand lightly ran down Eds cheek, his lips soon following the path downward. He placed small butterfly kisses down Eds bare body, slowly torturing him with the treatment. Ed squirmed under Roys touch while making those delicious sounds that only urged the older man to go down further. Roy slowly and lightly ran his hand down Eds inner thigh, earning a shudder from the smaller body. God how Ed loved this man, but God how he wanted to kill this man for teasing him like this. Roy made a clean sweep down Eds lower body with his tongue. The blonde arched upwards, pushing his need into Roy in an attempt to get friction on it. Roy seemed to clearly get the point and went south.

He paused at the area of attention. Ed pushed himself up on his elbows to see why in the hell Roy would have stopped. Roy smiled at him, placing a small, gentle kiss on the tip of his cock. Then he did the most horrible thing known to man, he backed away. Ed blinked in shock and horror.

"H-hey hey!" He said. "Get back there and finish what you started!" Roy chuckled lightly and sat back, raising an eyebrow. The look was intimidating, but Ed was pissed and far from scared of Roy Mustang.

"I'm very tired, Ed, it'll have to be quick tonight...and there's no way I plan on digging through that bag...so we'll have to improvise." His eyes left Eds and looked down at his own erection, standing at attention. Ed scowled deeply, his eyes following Roys.

"You owe me..." He mumbled, lowering his body down to begin his own torture on his boyfriend, there was no way in hell he was off the hook that easily.

* * *

Oliver collapsed on top of Als back, panting heavily. The older of the two allowed his legs to finally give out under the weight and fall the short distance onto the bed. Oliver carefully pushed himself up and rolled over next to Al, his eyes closed as he tried to focus his thoughts and catch his breath. He opened his eyes, meeting his lovers staring back into his. He smiled, his breathing still coming in heavy pants.

"How was that?" He asked breathlessly. Al would have laughed if he wasn't trying to steady his own breathing.

"A-Amazing..." He replied, breathing a small laugh. Oliver mimicked the chuckle himself and ran his hand through Als hair. No words were said while the twos breathing slowly returned to normal and their heart rate slowed. Oliver leaned over, pressing his lips roughly to Als.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked, giving Al a smirk and another needy kiss. Al shyly looked away and nodded. Olivers smirk widened as he pushed Als bangs out of his face. "You want to top this round?" Als eyes met Olivers again as if to make sure he heard that right. Oliver usually didn't let Al top on most occasions, just a power thing.

"Alright..." He replied, smiling brightly. He leaned forward and kissed him, more gently then Oliver did but with just as much want as before. He pushed himself up and over the younger boy so he was on top of him. It was always nice to change things up a little, and as much as Al favored being on the bottom, topping was always a nice change once in a while. Oliver would admit he was damn good at it too, especially for only doing it a few times, and Al just proved that point by grinding his newly awakened erection into his own. Oliver gasped, breaking the kiss for only a second before his shoved his tongue back into the warm cavern, moaning into Als mouth to show what a good job he was doing. Al, in turn, ground harder against his hips, steadily going in rhythm with the hot kisses. Oliver moaned loudly, his hands wandering up and down Als body, his own hips moving in motion with Als. He tore his lips away from Al.

"A-Al..." He half moaned in an attempt to get his attention, causing the blonde to stop moving and look at him. Al was always extremely attentive when it came to what Oliver wanted. "Just...get on with it..." He panted, his arousal at it's peak. Al knew what that meant and slid his body down, lifted Olivers heavy automail leg over his shoulder to boost him up. He positioned himself at his entrance and locked eyes with Olivers large, purple, still innocent looking eyes before pushing in.

* * *

Ed let himself fall on top of Roys body, completely spent and exhausted. Roy draped his arms over Eds smaller frame, breathing heavily but not wanting Ed to move off of him just yet. He ran his fingers through his long blonde hair, lovingly placing a kiss on his forehead. Ed shifted a little uncomfortably and lifted himself up. Roy winced as his now sensitive member was released from Eds body. The blonde fell back down, half on top of Roy. His arm wrapped itself around the larger body. They comfortably fit together like that.

If it was one thing Ed knew from being with Roy, it was that at times like this, no words were needed. The silence between them wasn't awkward, it was relaxing. They didn't need to speak to get their feelings across anymore, they knew each other inside and out. They could say what the other was about to say before it even left their lips. Roy leaned over a little, being able to just reach the blanket and pull it up over them. Ed yawned, shifting and pulling on Roy a little to get closer. Roy lovingly stroked Eds hair, his fingers running through it like it was silk. It always soothed the blonde, as much as he hated to admit it. Roy placed soft kisses on top of Eds head, only making the boy more relaxed.

"I love you." Roy whispered, pressing his lips to Eds head again in another sweet kiss. Ed smiled, his eyes closed, and kissed Roys chest in return.

"I love you too." He whispered back, his hand running lovingly up and down Roys side. The two never went to sleep without saying those words. No matter what it was said, even when they would get into a fight about something. They still said it. Even when some of those fights resulted in one of them (usually Roy) sleeping on the couch that night, it was still said, even if it wasn't direct. Ed would usually tell Al to go into the room to tell Roy that he said he loved him, even if he was a complete asshole. Roy would always return it while adding an insult as well. Even when they were mad at each other, it didn't mean that they didn't love one another, and they made sure to remind each other of that every night. Oliver would usually comment on how corny that was, but neither cared. After all this time, they learned no ones opinion mattered anymore.

Ed leaned up and and pressed his lips to Roys in a soft kiss. Maybe this vacation wouldn't be as bad as he first thought.

* * *

Gadget whimpered as he pawed lightly at the wooden cabin door. He jumped down step and onto the dirt, whining loudly in an attempt at a half bark. He pulled at his chain, looking out into the woods and crying louder. He barked and yanked at the chain, looking into the darkness at what would appear to be nothing at all. the bark was followed by a low hiss coming from the densely wooded area, the shuffling of leaves making it more then obvious something was out there. Gadget began barking frantically, pulling and yelping. He ran back to the door of the cabin, scratching on it with his long nails and barking hysterically.

Olivers eyes opened. The loud barking shocking him awake. He sat up quickly, pulling the covers off of him.

"What's wrong with Gadget?" Al asked, his voice half asleep but quickly waking up.

"Don't know." Oliver answered quickly, pulling a pair of pants. Al was up within seconds as well. Gadget became more distressed, his barking and scattering getting more violent. Oliver ran to the door swinging it open. Gadget nearly fell into him. "What's wrong boy...?" He asked in confusion. the dog grabbed Olivers pant leg in his mouth, whimpering and pulling him out the door. Oliver followed, trying to understand what his dog was trying to tell him. He led him out into the dark, then released him and began growling ferociously into the direction of the trees. He bared his teeth, his fur standing up on his back.

"Ginger...what's wrong?" Al asked from behind him. His voice was concerned but strong, knowing that he should always expect the unexpected.

"Get inside Al." Oliver responded coldly, glaring into the bushes. Al stepped closer.

"I'm not leaving you out here alone if something is wrong..." He responded gently, ignoring the fact Oliver seemed to be angry. Although, Al knew his anger was based off concern. He didn't want Al getting hurt.

"Then go over there!" Oliver yelled. Al didn't jump from the loud outburst. Instead he took a few steps back, if anything it was his best bet. Gadget continued to snarl, bent down in a stance so he could pounce and attack any second. Oliver leaned down, grabbing the chain the held Gadget to the pole. The transmutation circle on his wrist glowed a light purple as the liquid that formed in his hand dissolved the chain. It dropped to the ground, allowing the dog freedom to move.

"Stay..." Oliver commanded. The dog kept it's ground obediently, but didn't let up on growling.

"I'll go get a flashlight..." Al said, and turned around to run inside. He ran into the cabin, searching for the lantern he had seen while walking in earlier. It had to be somewhere, and he didn't like leaving Oliver alone out there. He knew that he was a great alchemist and could defend himself, but it still made him uneasy. Gadget didn't get like that when something wasn't too good...it had to be really bad.

Oliver squinted. He could just make out something moving around in the brush, but it wasn't the fact that he could see that made him jump out of the way just in time. It was his sense that something was going to jump at him and his quick reflexes that did the trick. Gadget moved now, jumping off to the other side. Oliver immediately went into attack mode, both the transmutation circles lighting up on each wrist. He spun around, whipping the light purple colored liquid in the direction of the cabin where whatever the thing was that jumped at him had went. But when he turned to look where he aimed, he realized his horrible mistake. Al gasped and, with reflexes that shocked even Oliver, ducked, the attack just missing him by millimeters. Al blinked as a few strands of his hair fell in front of his face and to the ground.

"Al! If it was able to slice through you when you were in armor, I'm pretty sure it could when you're flesh and bones! You have to look out!" Oliver yelled, more terrified by the close call then mad. Al sighed with relief that the dangerous liquidized toxin missed him.

"How was I supposed to know?!" Al responded, standing up. "What where you even aiming at?!" Oliver was about to yell back, until he stopped, realizing, he really didn't know what it was he had aimed at, but it had tried to attack him. Although, if Al had been there, wouldn't he have seen it? He obviously didn't...

"I...I don't...really know..." He answered, the circles on his wrists dimming in light then ceasing to glow anymore. Gadget started growling again, this time looking in back of the cabin. His fur stood up as he started to bark savagely. Olivers eyes narrowed in the direction. A low ticking noise caught his attention. It was soft, very soft, but he was able to catch it. He immediately began his transmutation again, allowing the poisonous liquid to slowly seep from his skin and gather in his hand. "Al...I want you to go get Ed and Roy..." He whispered, his eyes becoming more of an intense purple as the toxins he used for his alchemy rushed though his body.

"Ginger..." Al mumbled, his eyes widening. There was no way it could be that serious. Olivers eyes never left the area where him and Gadget were both staring.

"Just do it Al...I'm starting to get the idea...it really wasn't just a sick dog you guys saw..." His gaze moved over to Al, his eyes demanding that he listened. Al suddenly became more serious and he gave a sharp nod before darting in the direction Roy and Eds cabin where in. The second Al was out of sight, the rustling began again. The slow shifting of something moving. Bright red flashed in front of him then lunged forward. Oliver jumped out of the way, but this time just a hair too slow. the large dripping creature latched itself onto his arm, it's long sharp teeth sinking into bare flesh. Oliver almost screamed, but he clamped his mouth down to refrain from the loud noise threatening to erupt from his lungs. He glanced at it. It looked....like a crocodile, but logic told him there was no way it would move that fast given it's body structure. when he looked down he realized there wasn't the body of a crocodile. It had four legs, hunched over as it's front legs were longer then it's hind. A thick tail his the ground with a loud thud as both Oliver and it crashed to the dirt. It looked like all skin and bones...but that's when he realized that it was lacking all of its flesh. It was torn up, all the way to the bone. It was amazing how this thing was even alive and moving. He heard Gadget going crazy in front of him, but only barely. The pain set in every time the creature tightened it's hold on his arm. The horrendous sound of teeth scraping on bone rang through Olivers whole being, and he couldn't help the crying out at the immense pain it caused him. He shakily turned his head, getting a good look at it, then, even through all the pain, he slowly began to smirk. It would have looked completely insane for someone to even so much as smile at a time like this, but it was all with good reason. Blood and saliva mixed as it spilled onto the damp soil. The creature then cried out in agony and jumped backwards. It was a horrible noise, the sound of a hunter taking down a large bear, only screaming in pain. Gadget nearly jumped on its back, chewing at it's exposed backbone. It fell back, stumbling as it tried to get away. Blood sizzled on his mouth, dissolving holes into the poor creatures teeth and skull. It screamed, bashing its head onto the dirt to try to relieve itself of it's own rapid decomposition. It scurried back into the woods and continued until the screaming could no longer be heard. Gadget was immediately at his masters side once the threat was gone, licking his upper arm and trying to comfort him in the only possible way it knew how.

"G-Good boy, Gadget..." Oliver whispered, his breathing coming in short small gasps. He looked at his arm. Blood oozed out of the teeth holes that were too deep to just leave alone. He was loosing blood much to fast and there was no normal way of stopping it.

"GINGER!" Al yelled, and was by his side just as fast as Gadget had been. He had gotten Ed and Roy just like he was told to do, and the two other alchemists were next to him as well. "What happened?!" Al looked horrified. It was bad, Oliver knew it was bad. He could _feel_ it was bad.

"It's alright..." He mumbled, his eyes not meeting Als. "Just give me room to get up will you..." He said, trying to sound lighthearted but his tone was laced with the pain his arm was causing him.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ed demanded, helping him inside the cabin. Blood dripped in a quick pattern behind them, making a line as they walked into the small wooden vacation home. Roy quickly got a towel from one of the bags and brought it over to them. They helped him down onto the bed, much to his dismay, and wrapped his arm in the towel. It was drenched with blood within less then a minute.

"Dammit...what did this?" Ed growled, getting nervous and frustrated at the fact they couldn't seem to slow the bleeding. Oliver took the next towel and applied pressure to the gashes.

"I wish I could tell you." He answered, his voice steady and serious. He was good at hiding pain, Ed would give him that. Applying pressure was no use, the towel was soaked again. He was beginning to get dizzy and knew there was no way he was going to stop it.

"What did it look like? What was it?" Al spoke up, concern the most evident emotion. Oliver sighed moving the new towel out of the way to show he didn't want it. He sighed and moved his other hand over his arm.

"I don't know what the hell it was." He replied in frustration, his transmutation circle glowing above the deep wounds. He slowly transmuted the dangerous liquid that he used to attack the creature with out of his blood, building it upward onto the open gashes. His alchemy was dangerous, yet at the same time it had the most amazing ability to heal. The blood slowed down, the laceration slowly closing up from the inside. He wasn't able to completely fix it, but he closed more then fifty percent of the wound up. The only negative effect it had was that it took every ounce of energy out of him. Creating new tissue using toxins in his blood wasn't the easiest thing in the world. He drew his hand back, breathing a little heavily due to the amount of energy it took to do. He looked up at Ed, a look that told him it wasn't good. His eyes lost a lot of color, the bright purple fading to a very pale purple-ish green.

"There's no doubt about it..." He said weakly, casting his eyes downward and taking the towel Roy handed him. He lightly began wiping up the blood that still seeped out from the cuts. "It was a chimera..."

-

-

-

Ahh...that was LONG!

But thing's are getting crazy. Why in the world would there be another chimera? What does that have to do with this little local 'ghost' everyone's been talking about?

Getting weird. And it's only going to get worse. :)

Reviews are much appreciated.

And thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! Loves and kisses go to you! :)


End file.
